Just Some Fun With The Characters
by Cat-Demoness
Summary: Hojo dies, ha ha! The Energizer Bunny! Ice Cream! SUGAR!
1. Naraku and Kikyo? DEAD!

**Just Some Fun With The Characters**

CD: First off lemme state this:

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

Gabby: (laughing her ass off in the background)

CD: Apparently Gabby reads the damned Terms & Conditions, and knew my otherstory would be kicked off: 1) because it's interactive and 2) she said I died! And she's never getting my password again.

Gabby: (still laughing)

CD: But I'm not dead, okay...so we're working together on this piece of crap...

Disclaimer: If we owned Inuyasha, we wouldn't come up with this kind of shit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Naraku and Kikyo? DEAD!

One day the Inuyasha gang was walking down the road, because that's, like, what they do, and they saw the strangest site before them:

Naraku.

But not just any Naraku, no, it's hyped-up-super-pansy-Naraku, wearing a itty bitty tinnie winnie yellow polka dot bikini, that he is wearing for the first time that day. He was sitting on a bamboo mat with a bunch of coconuts in front of him. How did he get coconuts in fuedal japan? Magic. Simple as that.

"Like, omigosh!" said the hyped-up-super-pansy-Naraku, waving to Inuyasha "it's, like, Inuyasha! Wanna buy a coconut?"

So Inuyasha and co., wondering what the fuck he was smoking/sniffing/shooting, decided to go up to him and see his coconuts. And out of nowhere some corny music came on, and Naraku started singing:

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts

There they are a standing in a row,

Big ones small ones some as big as your head

Give 'em a flick, a twist of the wrist

That's what the showman said!

I've got a lovely bunch of-!"

But before hyped-up-super-pansy-Naraku could finish his song, Inuyasha killed him, because...he...can. So Inuyasha took his jewel shards and gave them to Kagome.

Then Miroku looked at his palm, and the wind tunnel, was all, like, not there. Then being the stupid idiot he is, he got down on one knee in front of Sango and said:

"Sango, my dearest, sweetess woman that I've ever had a chance to fondle your sweet ass. Will you be mine forever and more, so you can tie me up, torture, and whip me with a chain to your hearts content? And have a million litle kids that look like you and me scrambled in a blender?"

Sango blushed deep-red "Oh, of course Miroku!" she said, and she tackled him to the ground, where they started making out like teenagers that have taken too many hormone pills.

After about five minutes, Miroku and Sango were pryed off each other, and the peeps continued their journey.

And then Shippo exploded, because his character is pointless. But did anyone care? Nope. They didn't even see him staring at the sun untill his eyes bled, causing the explosion.

Anyways, the group came to a cliff, were that bitch Kikyo was.

"Inuyasha," said Kikyo "come to Hell with me, so you can fondle my num-nums all you want."

"Why?" asked Inuyasha...that dumass...

"Because I said so!" said that bitch "I own your ass!"

"Well, fuck you! You have dust ovaries, bitch!" and Inuyasha pushed her over the cliff, where she fell in the water, and turned to mud. Then Kagome got the rest of her soul back, and gave a sigh of relief. But then she got pissed off and glared at Inuyasha.

"What the Hell were you thinking!" screamed Kagome "I wanted kick her ass too, ya know!"

"Why are you blaming me!" snapped Inuyasha "You could've had your chance at any time!"

"Well, fuck you! SIT!"

And Inuyasha made contact with the ground.

"I fucking love you!" he screamed in pain

"I fucking love you, too!" Kagome screamed back

And then there was a rainbow.

To Be Continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CD: Well what do you think? Please review.

Gabby: Flames will be used to burn puppies.

CD: (holds up a puppy) And you don't hurt Inu-Chan? Do ya? (makes sad face)

Inu-Chan: (whimper) (whine) (cute puppy face)


	2. Meeting Kagura, Kohaku, and Sesshomaru!

**Just Some Fun With The Characters**

CD: Whoo-Hoo! Three Reviews in two days! And my favorite reviewer is back!

Gabby: Yea, but she's, like, pissed at you, about the death thing.

CD: ME? But you did that! And how did you get the whole detail thingy!

Gabby: Pet obituaries, they have a website.

CD: ...o...kay...which of your pets did you pick?

Gabby: Not mine! One of your cat's!

CD: Omigosh! Not Furanda?

Gabby: ...uh, no...

CD: (gasp) SingSing?

Gabby: ...still, no.

CD: Robert? Lani? Crook? Sparkles?

Gabby: ...God, how many cats that you had, have died?

CD: (thinks for a second) Umm...28 out of 47...

Gabby: (sweatdrop) It was Shai!

CD: (gasp) You little slut, not Shai! (lunges at Gabby)

(they get into a dustcloud fight)

Disclaimer: We refuse to write these because they are meek and pointless, do we really seem like we live in Japan? Or even know anything about...the end of the series? (Yeah, we do) Real anime/manga writers, do not write FANFICTIONS! So Inuyasha and the songs aren't ours!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap on the Last Chapter:

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Meeting Kagura, Kohaku, and Sesshomaru!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Inuyasha as his groupies were walking down a path (because in most fanfictions that's what they walk down: a path), a gust of wind stopped in front of them, and standing there was the beautiful, very intelligent, extravagent, and oh so lovable: Kagura; the Wind Sorceress! And, unimportantly, Kohaku and Kanna were there.

Kagura gave the Inu group a huge smile. Disturbing. She then ran up and gave each of them a hug.

"Thank you soooooooo much for destroying that Hyped-Up-Super-Pansy-Naraku!" she said "Kanna and I each have our own hearts back, oh, and Kohaku is fine too!" With that being said she re-introduced Kohaku and Sango.

We could talk about how happy the two were at their small reunion, but that would totally kill the humor, with there being tears and all...fucking tears.

"we have come to join you, and your traveling party." said Kanna with no emotion at all. Then she exploded because of the disease that was spreading, causing the pointless characters to explode. And, once again, no one noticed.

So our heroes, and heroines, continued their journey, doing what? Who knows, Naraku's dead, so there's, like, no one to search for. So they were just talking about nothing in particular, Sango and Miroku talking about the things they could do with candle wax, Inuyasha and Kagome making out for no reason whatsoever, Kohaku covering his ears, trying to block out the conversation between his sister and her fiancee', and Kagura, gracefully skipping along the path, enjoying her freedom.

Then, ta-da! The path they were on led to a beautiful meadow, with daisies and lavenders and violets, and all kinds of wonderful flowers! And again someone unexpected (only unexpected, if you didn't read the chapter title, and if you didn't we expect you to do so now!), was in the meadow picking carnations. It was none other than Sesshomaru-Sama himself, fluffy boa and all. He looked up and smiled at the Inu crew.

Which caused Hell to freeze over.

Then abandoning all thoughts of being evil, or stealing the Tetsaiga(sp?), he ran towards the group, arm open ('cause he only, like, has one), with a huge friendly smile.

"Inuyasha!" he said still running "my favoritest little brother!"

So, not missing anything, Inuyasha smiled and ran to his brother, arms wide open, and everything started to slow down, so it looked liked those movies where two friends that haven't seen each other for, like, ever, start running to each other with their arms open for a big hug. And to top it all off Kagome, Sango, Kagura, Miroku, and Kohaku started singing:

"Sunrise, sunset, sunrise, sunset,

Swiftly, fly the years."

"Sesshomaruuuuuuuu!" said Inuyasha, happily.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaaa!" Sesshomaru said, more happily.

Very disturbing.

"One season folowing another,

Laden with happiness and tears."

Then Jaken exploded, because of the disease. And still, yet another time, no one noticed.

After Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's brotherly embrace, a karaoke machine came up out of nowhere, then the two brothers took the two microphones and they both started (like in EVER chapter so far) to sing:

"Brother my brother

Tell me what are fighting for

We've got to end this war

We should love one another

Oh, can't we just pretend

This war never began

We can try

Brother my brother"

And now the authoresses are starting to get all emotional over the song.

The other members of the Inu crew, started to applaude. So the Inu group had two new members: Sesshomaru and Rin. Three if you count Ah-Un. And their journey was far from over!

And Hell was having a nuclear winter.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(CD and Gabby have calmed down are out of their dustcloud fight, sporting fresh bruises)

CD: Went a little estatic with the whole Kagura ordeal, didn't you?

Gabby: And you and your flowers?

CD: (sigh) Whatever.

Gabby: We would like to thank our loyal reviewers. (holds up Inu-Chan) And remember, we still have him.

Inu-Chan: (cute puppy face)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviewers:

deduction - CD: Thank you soooooo much for reviewing. And we're going to have even more disturbing images for you, and everyone else to etch in their mind. And also, I'm the (slightly) innocent one...

Gabby: And I'm the dark, disturbing one, but, I can look sooooooo cute!

CD: Your story was fabulous!

Gabby: Everyone reading thisshould check it out.

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only - Gabby: Just you wait, it get's even more off the wall.

Phenomenon - Gabby: I am very sorry, towards you and Quen, but I, regretfully, act on short impulses.

CD: And your, like, still my favorite reviewer! And thank you so much for caring about my well-being!

Gabby: Great way of describing how the humor was.

CD: We're both in band, though in different schools, I play the flute.

Gabby: And I play the waaaaay better instrument, the clarinet!

CD: Flutes are better!

Gabby: Clarinets always are better with the melody!

CD: Baka! Flutes are better with the melody!

Gabby: Not, clarinets are!

CD: No, Flutes!

Gabby: CLARINETS!

CD: FLUTES!

(Once again, in a dustcloud fight)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Think back to the episode when Sesshomaru first met Rin. The Fluffy thing had two ends, it's not a tail.

The more reviews, the longer the chapters. And maybe even a: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! PLOT!


	3. Omigosh! It's, like, Koga and Ayame!

Just Some Fun With The Characters

Gabby: You know, we need to come up with a better title.

CD: Why? I like the title.

Gabby: Yea, but it's so boring.

CD: But, it's, like, the best thing I could come up with.

Gabby: Then you really suck as an authoress...

Disclaimer: If we owned Inuyasha, then Urasuea(sp?) would have never existed.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENCES OF MILD DRUG USE AND HIPPY SONGS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE EITHER SUBJECT PLEASE STEER CLEAR OF THIS CHAPTER!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap on last chapter:

Disturbingshit happened!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Omigosh! It's, like, Koga and Ayame!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the Inu crew (A/N: We like that sound: 'Inu crew' 'Inu crew' 'Inu crew') were leaving the almighty meadow of cuteness, why? Because we can't leave them there! When they spotted two tornadoes headed toward them. One of which seemed to be chasing the other. Then the tornadoes stopped, and who was there? The ultra sexy wolf demon Koga, and his crazy and delusional fiancee' Ayame, whom had a large club in her hand. Upon seeing Kagome,Koga went up to her and grasped her hands.

"Dearest Kagome," he said "I am still offering a chance of lifetime for you to leave that mangy mutt, and come stay with me." ...God, what was he? A condo salesman?...At this point Inuyasha would have whooped Koga's ass with the Tetsaiga, but unfortunately he was to busy practicing cheerleading moves with Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. So Ayame had to step in for him. She took her big club, and knocked Koga unconsious.

Oddly enough some mysterious green leaves in a little baggy came flying out of his hair, along with some tequitoes.

"Hey!" said Ayame picking up the bag and tequitoes "Look at this!"

"What should we do with it?" asked Kagome.

The group ponders this for some time until it starts to rain. Due to the rain the group takes shelter in a nearby cave. That's when they decide what to do with the green leaves.

They decided to smoke it.

So they took the corn-covered-doo-doo-crap filling of the tequitoes out, and replaced it with some of the green leaves. They then lit them, and proceded to smoke them.

So all of them, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kagura, Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, Kohaku, and Rin were succumed in a sort of daze, as the drugs took affect. (A/N: We've never gotten high, so we're just guessing. And don't flame because of Kohaku and Rin.)

"Hello neighbor," said Mister Rogers (A/N: May he rest in peace...-sniffle- -tear-) "It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood." And he dissappeared.

And Myoga had his own little mushroom cloud explosion,_But_ this time everyone noticed, but were to high to care.

"Whoa," said Kagome, as some music started to play, "I feel like...like...

"The beat goes on, the beat goes on

Drums keep pounding a rhythm to the brain

La de da de de, la de da de da" she sang

Kagura: "Charleston was once the rage, uh huh"

Inuyasha: "History has turned the page, uh huh"

Kagome: "The mini skirts the current thing, uh huh"

Rin: "Teenybopper is our newborn king, uh huh"

Everyone: "The beat goes on, the beat goes on

Drums keep pounding a rhythm to the brain

La de da de de, la de da de da"

Sango: "The grocery store's the super mart, uh huh"

Rin: "Little girls still break their hearts, uh huh"

Sesshomaru: "And men still keep on marching off to war"

Kohaku: "Electrically they keep a baseball score"

Everyone: "The beat goes on, the beat goes on

Drums keep pounding a rhythm to the brain

La de da de de, la de da de da"

Ayame: "Grandmas sit in chairs and reminisce"

Koga: "Boys keep chasing girls to get a kiss"

Miroku: "The cars keep going faster all the time"

Kagome: "Bums still cry 'hey buddy, have you got a dime?'"

Everyone: "The beat goes on, the beat goes on

Drums keep pounding a rhythm to the brain

La de da de de, la de da de da

The beat goes on, the beat goes on

Drums keep pounding a rhythm to the brain

La de da de de, la de da de da"

Wow. This should be a song-fic.

Being so tired from the singing, everyone passed out and fell asleep. But in reality the authoresses went to go sing this song on the kareoke machine.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CD: Dude, we so kick ass.

Gabby: (holds up Inu-Chan) Oh yeah.

Inu-Chan: (cute puppy face) (whimper)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviewers:

Phenomenon - CD: We just picked all the characters that we really didn't care about, so we wouldn't have to explain about what they did after Naraku died.

Gabby: And it's so damnfunny! And alsoplus one on the scoreboard of Clarinets!

CD: What scoreboard?

Gabby: The scoreboard of popularity!

CD: Well, she also said that Flutes and Clarinets play a good harmony together.

Gabby: Shut up.

glamrockbloodbath - Gabby: We're very glad you loved it.

CD: And Hyped-Up-Super-Pansy-Naraku, may make an appearance again.

Gabby: Maybe...

CD: We're still arguing over it.

Gabby: Not! You're just being stubborn!

CD: Are not!

Gabby: Are too!

CD: Are not!

Gabby: SHUT UP!

CD: (quietly) ...bitch...

Stephanie - Gabby: Thank you for your comment.

CD: The inuyasha and Sesshomaru thing was my idea.

Gabby: All you said was: 'Hey! Where's Fluffy?'

CD: ...shut up...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keep those reviews coming along! If anybody has an idea for a title, please tell us, it would be greatly appreciated. And also, would anyone care if we destoryed Hojo?


	4. Partay! Ice Cream Partay!

**Just Some Fun With The Characters**

Gabby & CD: -bouncing up and down- OMG! WE, LIKE, JUST ATE, LIKE, HALF A POUND OF PURE SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

CD: OMG! YOU KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO!

Gabby: NO! WHAT SHOULD WE DO!

CD: LET'S MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER, IN HONOR OF MY BOYFRIEND AND I'S 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY!

Gabby: HAVE YOU GUYS EVEN MET IN PERSON?

CD: NO! WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING?1?1?1?1/1/1?1/1?1/1?1?1

Gabby: WE'RE YELLING BECAUSE WE'RE HYPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

CD: AWESOME!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is dedicated to Quen(CD) and Stone's 2 year anniversary of being together. CONGRATS! 6/12/06.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap on last chapter:

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! AND CRACK!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Par-tay! Ice Cream Par-tay!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So as the Inu-Gumi (OMG! IT'S SOUNDS BETTER THAN INU CREW!) we're waking up from their stoned stupor (SAY IT THREE TIMES FAST!), they noticed Kagome was covered in sticky white stuff.

"What the Hell is this stuff!" screamed the distressed miko.

"Baby gravy?" suggested Miroku

"Face cream?" suggested Koga

"Jesus juice?" suggested Inuyasha

"Tapioca cat cream?" asked Sango

"Jizz?" asked Ayame

Drip Drip. Dripped the white sticky stuff from above Kagome's head. Apparently the sticky white substance was coming from up above the cave.

"Apparently this sticky white substance is coming from above the cave." stated Kagome

What the fuck did we just say?

So Inuyasha, being the dumbass he is, stuck his finger in the tiny hole at the top of the cave where that white crap was coming from. Then the whole cave caved-in and everyone was covered in...

"VANILLA ICE CREAM!" screamed Sesshomaru digging in with his hands. Then everyone joined in the fray, and ate to their heart's content.

THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...yeah...we lied...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they we're eating the ice cream, Kagura's beautiful diamond-studded spoon made contact with something that gave a yelp. And guess who popped up?

"Oh dearest me," said that wimp, Akitoki Hojo "it seems that I have come across a cave of vanillaice cream."

"Hey look," said Inuyasha "it's that douche, Nobunaga."

...What a dumbass...

"Hello Hojo," said Kagome "how are you today?"

"Well," said Akitoki "apparentely my family has another curse upon us: The curse of the Energizer Bunny. We just out of nowhere explode, and turn into a pink rabbit beating a drum. It just keep going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and go-" But, fortunately, Akitoki exploded and turned into the Energizer Bunny beating its drum.

"Wow," said the Inu-Gumi (INU-GUMI!) "It just keeps going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going..."

You know, since Akitoki exploded, what happened to Hobo from Kagome's Time?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's Time

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Homo was in Science class and, being the the little goody-two-shoes he is, raised his hand to answer a question.

"Yes, Hoho," said the teacher "what is the answer?"

"I believe the answer is-" started Holo, but couldn't finish his answer because he turned into the Energizer Bunny, and started to beat his drum.

"Bozo," said the teacher looking at the bunny "you fail. Class, what is the bunny doing?"

And the whole class chimed: "It keeps going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with the Inu-Gumi (INU-GUMI!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going-"

"HEY!" Kagura screeched ever so beautifully "What about the ice cream!"

So soon the Inu-Gumi (GUMI!) forgot about the bunny and went back to the ice cream. When Kagome noticed something.

"Hey," she said "Has anybody seen Shippo?"

Everybody looked around.

"Hey," stated Kagura exquisetly "Kanna's missing too."

"And that gay toad, Jaken." said Sesshomaru

Damnit! They noticed! At least no one noticed Myoga, they probably thought he was just hiding.

So the Inu-Gumi (-screech-) found their new adventure: finding the missing characters.

Sigh.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CD: OMG! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!

Gabby: I THINK...THE SUGAR...Is...wearing off. Damn!

CD: Shit! Me too!

Gabby: We made it through a whole chapter without a song!

CD: Yay!

Inu-Chan: (looking cute)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews:

nekoyoukai09 - Gabby: We're glad you liked it.

CD: Originally we we're going to make them have them in one huge Orgy, but we wanted to keep it T-rated.

Gabby: So we stuck with them singing Sunny and Cher songs.

Phenomenon - CD: (looks at her feet) Feet smell?

Gabby: How dumb can you get?

CD: Very.

Gabby: (looks at CD) Aren't you Native American?

CD: Yes, I think 1/8 or 1/16.

Gabby: Don't you know about your history?

CD: Nope, not a thing.

Gabby: (sigh) Oh well. Anyways:

CD: We're trying to make things funnier.

Stephanie - Gabby: YES! Someone that agrees with me, that Koga is on drugs!

CD: ...w00t!(?)

Gabby: So we, in a way, blew up Hojo.

CD: Awesome excerpt from...uh...Nutcracker?

Gabby: Grinch?

CD: Christmas Carol?

Gabby: Okay, we forgot...

CD: (laughs) Sweden...

Saki Hana - CD: Well, we destroyed him.

Gabby: I wouldn't consider him lazy, just...

CD: ...clueless?

Gabby: Hopeless?

CD: In denile?

Gabby: Flat-out stupid?

CD: Whatever. I guess we agree with you, yay for favs!

kyos-hyper-rocker-gurl - Gabby & CD: YEAH! WE KICK ASS!

Gabby: Thanks for the agreement.

CD: And it seems a lot of people have been spelling story wrong.

Gabby: Which includes you, Quen.

CD: (sweatdrop) I guess so... ;

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can anybody think of a better title for this story? It would be greatly appreciated. In the next Chapter, it's gonna be some alternate character killings.

Thanks for staying with us so far.

- Gabby & Quen


End file.
